From My Desk, To Your Laptop!
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: This is basically where I put all my Yu-Gi-Oh humor! Cast meeting preschoolers and much more!
1. Tristan Meets Blues Clues!

Disclaimer Guy: Sadly, I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, I would have this A.N. Hey, I wrote this when I was really mad, so don't be too surprised if it is really demented.  
  
One day, everyone was watching TV except for Tristan was eating a donut. He rode on the way to Serenity room on his motorcycle, but then he gets sucked into Blues Clues land.  
  
Joe: We have to use-*Tristan rides in just as Blue puts a paw print on the screen*  
  
Tristan: **** IT! MY NEW SHIRT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE PEFECT FOR SERENITY!  
  
Joe: Hi! My name is Joe and this is my dog Blue!  
  
Tristan: 0 0 ------ Joe: So can we help you?????????  
  
Tristan: Uhh yeah. You can get me back to my home  
  
Joe: And how are we gonna do that?  
  
Kids: By playing Blues clues!  
  
Joe: What You say?  
  
Tristan: Dude, Are you deaf? They yelled -  
  
Joe: What did you say?  
  
Kids: BLUES CLUES!  
  
Joe: Let's play Blues Clues! We need to get 3 paw prints and  
  
Tristan: Umm, dude, the portal is right here  
  
Joe: Not anymore!  
  
Tristan: What the f-  
  
Blue: Food!  
  
Tristan: What the h-  
  
Blue: Hullo!  
  
Tristan: ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!  
  
Joe: SO let's look around the house for some clues! *Starts doing the slow jog*  
  
A big bubble that has a really large paw print appears  
  
Kids: A clue, a clue!  
  
Joe: Where?  
  
Tristan: Right behind you, jacka-  
  
Blue: Jackal!  
  
Kids: Right behind you Joe!  
  
Tristan: Dude, apparently you are deaf and blind, or maybe even metal  
  
Joe: ..  
  
Tristan: YOU IDIOT!!!!! ARE YOU DEAF?  
  
Joe: This is a G rated show "dude" *farts*  
  
Tristan: Dude that was wicked  
  
Joe: So than we draw a circle with a line in the middle and there it is, a bubble  
  
Blue: Kitchen!  
  
Joe: Blue says to look in the kitchen!  
  
*Walks to the kitchen*  
  
Tristan: HOLY ****! IS THAT A FRIIGIN SLAT SHKER AND PEPPER SHAKER AND PAPREKI?????  
  
Joe: THIS IS A G RATED SHOW YOU *****  
  
Tristan: Oh, I think I will put a little salt on my fries  
  
Joe: HEY THAT WAS A PERSON!  
  
Tristan: I never thought myself as a carnavore, but this is pretty **** good  
  
Joe: FOR THE LAST FRIGGIN TIME, THIS IS A G RATED SHOW!  
  
Kids: A clue, a clue!  
  
Joe: Where?  
  
Tristan: Okay, this is getting stupid  
  
Kids: Behind you Joe!  
  
Toilet with an ugly paw print on it  
  
Tristan: Now that is demented  
  
Joe: And draw that and this and we have a toilet  
  
Blue: Outside!  
  
Tristan: *muttering* morons  
  
Kids: a clue, a clue!  
  
Tristan: Where?  
  
Joe: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!  
  
Tristan: **** ***** ***** **** you  
  
Joe: THIS IS AN F***ING G RATED SHOW!  
  
Tristan: hash, made you curse  
  
Joe: And now we draw a motorcycle. Guess what kids! We have all three clues!  
  
Tristan: Whoopedo  
  
Joe: So now we will sit in our thinking chair!  
  
24 hours later  
  
Joe: We figured out how to get Tristan home!  
  
Tristan: How?  
  
Joe: It involves you riding into the toilet on your motorcycle and then making a fart bubble!  
  
Tristan: Dude, that is just not right  
  
Joe: Do you want to get home?  
  
Tristan: H*** Yeah.  
  
Joe: (I (I ? (O o) (")(")  
  
Tristan: AWW! Look at the bunny!  
  
So Tristan does all the stuff and get home!  
  
Tristan: My shirt! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS JOE! 


	2. Face up, Face Down!

Author: I really hate this new program.  
  
Pegasus: And I thought you only hated me!  
  
Author: I like you. You're cool, and drink grape juice in a wine glass. Tacky, but classic  
  
Kemo: This story has a rating system. 1 to 10, 10 the best, 1 the worst  
  
Face up, Face Down  
  
*Shows Pegasus's hands tying his gay little lace collar*  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
*Shows his feet walking*  
  
Dun Dun Dunnnnn  
  
*Shows his whole button in an elevator than pressing a button*  
  
Pegasus: Welcome all, my honored guest, to the ultimate duel with the best of the best.  
  
*Pegasus presses another button*  
  
Dunn dun dun dun dun dun dun dun  
  
Pegasus: Isn't grand what I've managed to dooo, by kidnapping those closest to you. I've taken their souls to lay, to on the line in a winner take all, duel for all tide!  
  
*Pegasus puts his hand in his own pocket and pulls out his deck*  
  
Pegasus: Let's play  
  
Echo: Play the game  
  
Pegasus: I'm sure you won't know how! But watch yourself, my foolish friends; you're all in my world now!  
  
*Crokay gets in the elevator*  
  
Crokay & Pegasus: Face up, face down, attack or defend! Face up; face down, this battle's to the end! Face up, face down! Stay on guard! Face up, face down, play your strongest card!  
  
*Walk out on to the balcony where the duelist and Kemo are*  
  
Pegasus: Final Defeat awaits us all! I built it myself-it just down the hall! I wish this day hadn't come this fast! You see, I truly wanted your pain to last! HAHAHA!  
  
*Kemo and Crokay start doing the funky monkey, Pegasus waves his arms around in the air*  
  
Kemo and Crokay: Face up, face down, attack or defend! Face up; face down, this battle's to the end! Face up, face down! Stay on guard! Face up, face down, play your strongest card!  
  
*Pegasus fakes a crowd jump but somehow magically floats back on to the balcony*  
  
Pegasus: All your cunning strategies, all the tricks you try, look like merely child's play to my millennium eyyeeee!  
  
*Hair falls back to show eye and Pegasus does the side dance*  
  
Inside the dueling ring  
  
Pegasus: Hahaha, your turn Yugi-boi!  
  
Japanese Yugi theme comes on for 5 seconds  
  
*Yami frowns at his cards and looks towards Joey, who just happened to fall off the railing and die*  
  
Pegasus: What's wrong now, you look so sad, losing your soul doesn't feel that bad! Those you loved have told me sooo! And soon my friends, you to will know!  
  
Back to the balcony  
  
*Kemo and Crokay do the wave and Pegasus starts doing the moon walk*  
  
All three: Let's play the game  
  
Echoes: Play the game  
  
Pegasus: I'm sure you won't know how! But watch yourself, my foolish friends; you're all in my world  
  
Echo: All in my world  
  
Pegasus: Noooow!  
  
*All three to the piggy*  
  
Kemo and Crokay: Face up, face down, attack or defend! Face up; face down, this battle's to the end! Face up, face down! Stay on guard! Face up, face down, play your strongest card!  
  
Kemo and Crokay: Face up, face down, attack or defend! Face up; face down, this battle's to the end! Face up, face down! Stay on guard! (Fading) Face up 


End file.
